


The Gift of Surrender

by Silverphoenixstar



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adorable Merlin (Merlin), Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Arthur Finds Out About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Bottom Merlin (Merlin), Branding, Cock & Ball Torture, Collars, Coming In Pants, Dom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Edgeplay, M/M, Magic Revealed, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Orgy, Praise Kink, Self-Denial, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Sub Merlin (Merlin), Top Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Top Arthur Pendragon/Bottom Merlin (Merlin), Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 17:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverphoenixstar/pseuds/Silverphoenixstar
Summary: Arthur Pendragon was not a brute. Let us be clear on this fact. He did NOT take what wasn’t freely given. The problem, however, was that he had very specific tastes. Very specific. To him there was nothing more arousing in the world, than seeing his partner suffer. He needed their tears, drank in there pleas and consumed their torment. He needed them to give up their orgasms. He needed to watch them writhe in frustration and despair in the knowledge that they will never find relief; not so long as they remained his. He needed the gift of surrender.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	The Gift of Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Im meant to be writing my "the heart of the lake" fic. Then this one attacked me and screamed write me! So i was like "chill i'll write you." Anyways lets get sexy.  
> Disclaimer: i have to admit that i dont own merlin :-(

Arthur Pendragon was not a brute. Let us be clear on this fact. He did NOT take what wasn’t freely given. The problem, however, was that he had very specific tastes. _Very_ specific. To him there was nothing more arousing in the world, than seeing his partner suffer. He needed their tears, drank in there pleas and consumed their torment. He needed them to give up their orgasms. He needed to watch them writhe in frustration and despair in the knowledge that they will never find relief; not so long as they remained his. He needed the gift of surrender. 

Most potential lovers declined. He was always upfront about his needs. He never pressured, coerced or tricked. He certainly never implied that their jobs were on the line. So when he’d approach a prospective partner, he’d explain that he desired their sexual frustration. He wished to gain sexual release by watching them cry in misery about their lack of satisfaction. Most, (politely), declined. This was usually before running in terror. He did have the odd taker from time to time though. Either they presumed he wasn’t serious, (though Arthur always endeavoured to convey how deathly serious he was on what he wanted), or they just wanted bragging rights for bedding the prince; he never knew. Needless to say no one came back for seconds. But Arthur was ok with that, he didn’t need any specific person. Not at all.

Until Merlin came along.

Arthur had never wanted someone so much. He just looked so delicious. All delicate and fragile. A sweet little fae thing, too innocent to be real. Oh to mark him up and watch him beg. Arthur felt he would surely looking stunning with his face glazed with tears, singing a delightful melody of pitiful whimpers and broken sobs. And to know that it was Merlin, the most wilful, insolent, strong minded soul Arthur had ever met; broken under Arthur’s torturous ministrations? Well the fantasy alone was enough to keep him rock hard enough to coax the best orgasms of his life out of him. If he could only make it a reality. He resolved to try one evening. 

“Merlin there’s something I want from you-”

“Oh Arthur, please not a bath at this hour? Do you know how much work is involved? The stairs alo-”

“Merlin!” He ground his teeth and took a deep breath. “There is something I want to ask of you. Now I want you to know that you are under absolutely no obligation to accept. Whatever you decide, your job is safe. You can turn me down flat and I won’t be offended, or let anything change between us. Likewise if you choose to accept, but change your mind, you will be released from this agreement. You will face no consequence. But know that, if you accept, but change your mind, you can’t change it back again. I wont stand for gutless indecision. So if you say no, be positive you mean it.”

“What..? What do you want sire?”

Arthur noticed Merlin’s voice seemed moderately cracked and his eyes were starting to go dark. Arthur smirked. How encouraging. 

“I wish to engage in a sexual relationship with you. But I have very _particular_ tastes. Mostly I get what I need from people once only, before they move on. If that turns out to be all you desire, then fair enough. But it is my hope to have something a bit more long term with you. Now if you agree, I will break you in gently. I have no desire to overwhelm you with my whims. Some things I have in mind, I will need to build up to, and there will be a certain amount of negotiation involved. I have absolutely zero desire to cross any hardened boundaries you may have. But I feel it’s only fair to get the main point out up front. Whilst I’m willing to budge and negotiate on some things, on this main point I will not. If you consent to be mine, then, for however long you remain mine, you will not cum.”

“What?” Merlin choked out, looking so deliciously terrified. Arthur put himself back on track.

“You will not cum. You will not touch yourself without my permission. I will edge you to the brink, keep you frustrated and horny. When it amuses me to, or for your own health I will milk you. But you will never feel relief for the entire length of our arrangement. The only satisfaction you will get is in watching me take joy in your suffering and watching me cum at your denial.”

Merlin’s breath hitched. He quivered in an adorable wide eyed confusion that made Arthur want to ravish him. Eventually Merlin stuttered out a baffled “Milk?” He was clearly thinking of nipples. Arthur laughed heartily at Merlin’s innocent confusion. Merlin was so. Fucking. Adorable. He longed to shed him of that ridiculous neckerchief and lick and suck that delectable neck until Merlin screamed and begged for mercy. Mercy he wouldn’t get. Arthur grinned predatorily. 

“When I say milking I’m actually talking about two separate things that are both about the art of emptying ones balls, without the accompanying pleasure of an orgasm. First is prostate milking. It is achieved by a perfunctory pressing of the prostate, without any other stimulation, causing you to release fluid. In some circumstances it can be pleasant, but it can also be clinical. Which is what I will do. I will simply empty you efficiently, without making it enjoyable. 

The other method is a ruined orgasm. It can be achieved by masturbating right until you go over the edge and then immediately taking away the stimulation. Without the pressure throughout, the pleasure of the spend is lost. Instead of exploding out of you, the release merely trickles out, as the cock twitches pathetically. I’m told its incredibly frustrating. It brings no relief from the desire and can actually make you hornier. Its also been known to be incredibly upsetting. Being on the cusp of such pleasure, only to have it brutally ripped from you at the last moment? It can leave a person emotionally bereft. I’ve seen plenty of people take endless edging with good grace, only to fall apart completely with a ruined orgasm. I have to admit its one of my favourite things to do. There’s nothing quite so satisfying as watching the hope drain from a persons eyes as they realise that their orgasm is gone forever and can never be reclaimed. All that torturous build up, the burning frustration, the delicious anticipation fades to nothing. I like watching them howl and thrash fruitlessly, as they desperately attempt to regain that which is already gone.

But if you agree, I will work you up to all that. I want this to work, but I also needed to be upfront with you about what I will expect of you and what I need from this. Don’t answer now, take some time to think about this. But if you feel like there is any chance you will say yes, then I will expect you not to touch yourself. And I’m serious. Unless you are one hundred percent resolved to not get involved I don’t want you touching. Because if we do get involved I need you desperate.”

Merlin gulped and left in a daze- without being dismissed. Arthur chuckled fondly. This could be so good. 

It was two weeks later that they restarted their conversation. Arthur was cautiously optimistic that things were going to go well. Merlin had been flustered and flushed quite a lot recently, which seemed to suggest some desire and frustration. It was very encouraging. 

“So have you had a chance to consider my proposal?”

“Yes... I have.”

“And?”

“I.. I want to. I’m just.. scared I’ll mess it up. I don’t want to let you down.” Merlin worried his bottom lip and looked up with his big expressive eyes. Arthur felt like simultaneously cuddling him to death and breaking him down to dust so that those eyes sparkled with tears. He stepped in close to Merlin’s space and stroked his face, in a move that even Arthur didn’t know if it was meant to be comforting or possessive. 

“Hush there little one. You need only obey me and try your hardest. I wont let you fall. I will get you there. Just tell me, do you wish to be mine? Will you surrender?”

Merlin’s pupils expanded dramatically, before he stuttered out a breathless “yes sire.” Arthur hummed appreciatively before stepping back. He spoke in an authoritative voice. “Strip!”

Merlin immediately began taking his clothes off. He lacked finesse and certainly wasn’t trying to be seductive. Somehow his endearing gracelessness made Arthur even more lustful. Soon the young servant was laid bare before his master and his cock was already half hard under Arthur’s intense scrutiny. He looked divine. Arthur brushed his nose gingerly along the side over Merlin’s neck, ghosting his hot breath against Merlin’s ear. 

“Have you touched yourself pet?”

Merlin gasped and shook his head. His cock was now fully erect, despite no one touching it. Arthur chuckled darkly at the sight. So wanton, so soon. Exquisite. 

“Hmmm good. Good boy. Are you ready to play?” A fervent nod “Good. But beforehand let’s start with some ground rules. If we are playing and I ask you a question, I want you to answer me verbally. Unless, of course, your mouth is otherwise engaged. When we are playing you’ll address me as Master. When play begins in earnest you’re likely to do a lot of begging that you don’t really mean, its a reflex response. That’s why we have safe-words. I will never do anything against your consent, but I cant afford to stop every time you say no, stop or please. So this is the system. If I’m playing too hard and you need a break, or you wish for me to ease up say Amber. If you wish to call playtime to an end for the day say Ruby and I will immediately stop. If you say Diamond however, I will stop denying you and let you cum. However, unlike the other two, that safe-word is permanent. Once you cum the arrangement is terminated and we go back to how we were before. Therefore I implore you not to use it on a whim. Do you understand me pet?”

“Yes master.”

He searched Merlin’s face for sincerity and comprehension. He relaxed when he found it. He moved to stand directly in front Merlin. 

“Now when I say start, I want you to touch yourself. Touch yourself like you want it to be really good and have all the time in the world. I want you to edge yourself right to the brink of cumming five times and then immediately stop touching yourself, leaving yourself hard and wanting. Maintain eye contact with me throughout and hold nothing back. I want to hear every moan, gasp and breath from that gorgeous mouth of yours. Now start.”

Merlin took himself in hand, hesitantly at first, but soon he was lost in the sensation. He was moaning and gasping and shaking, his body slick with sweat. He was licking his lips and pinching and rubbing his nipples hard. He really wasn’t holding back or attempting edge himself quickly to get it over with. He was driving himself wild and his eyes never left Arthur’s. Soon Arthur freed himself from the prison of his own breeches and was masturbating hard himself. He could see that every time Merlin pulled himself back, his resolve cracked a little. More and more genuine desperation broke through the crazed wanking and those delectable tears were gathering in the corners of his eyes. But Arthur knew he’d be far too proud and stubborn to let them fall- this time. It burnt the lust in Arthurs gut to an unprecedented heat. Soon he watched Merlin pull back for the final time, before releasing his weeping prick and balling his hands up into fists to resist temptation. Arthur made sure to moan extra loud as he continued, relishing in the whorish sounds that would make a prostitute proud. All to provoke the betrayed jealousy in the younger man and show him exactly what he was missing. Merlin’s face flashed an adorable mix of anger, frustration, envy, lust and hopelessness, tipping Arthur over the edge. He canted his hips forward, screaming Merlin’s name at an indecent volume, and sprayed thick ropes of pearlescent release over the younger mans angry red member. Utterly spent on that fabulous orgasm he flopped down in his chair and said. 

“That was most satisfying thank you. Now clean yourself up and tuck yourself in. Then go and fetch my dinner, I’m starving.”

Arthur knew that, as things progressed, ending the game wouldn’t be that abrupt. More often than not he would probably have to hold him through tears and coax him down gently. But, for this moment in time, Arthur knew Merlin would need space to sort through all his fresh, conflicting emotions. This would be the test. No one had ever come back for seconds. Arthur seriously hoped Merlin would be the exception. There was so much more he wanted to do with him. His face was so expressive and his body so responsive. Plus there was the knowledge that it was Merlin, the man who’s stubbornness was legend? It just excited Arthur to his core. 

Two days later, Arthur was watching Merlin clean up the plates from lunch and was busy looking at his gorgeous little body. Merlin’s mind seemed distracted, but he didn’t press in case he was still processing everything. He planned to give him a week before bringing up the situation. Merlin however, was behaving particularly scatter-brained so he felt the need to ask.

“Are you ok Merlin, you seem a little out of it.”

“Yes sire, I just.. I. About?”

“One thought at a time Merlin. Your poor little brain wont be able to cope with more.”

“About the arrangement, I just wondered. If I was allowed to ask you, if we could um play? Or if I just have to wait for you to ask?”

Arthur raised his eyebrows and attempted to appear aloof, despite the hopeful thunder of his heart. 

“You can ask me if you want to play. I’m not obligated to say yes of course, but you are free to ask. Why, do you want to ask me to play with you?”

Merlin flushed a deep crimson, before nodding with a hitched breath. 

“Verbally pet. Answer me verbally.”

“Yes Master. I would like to ask you to play with me.”  
“Go on then.”

“Master will you please play with me?” His voice was lilting and sweet. Full of naive innocence that made blood rush to Arthur’s cock.   
“My my that must have been very humiliating for you? To actually ask me to tease you? Was it humiliating pet?”

“Ye-Yes Master ve-very.”

“And how does that humiliation make you feel little one?”

“Horny and frus- frustrated. But good. _So good master._ ” 

The way Merlin moaned that last sentence nearly made Arthur’s control snap, in a way it hadn’t for a very long time. He took a deep breath and settled back into control. 

“Very good pet. Now, strip off and lay on your back on the bed.”

Arthur’s heart soared as Merlin scrambled to obey. He chuckled delightedly at the sight of Merlin’s dick already standing proud, as Merlin lay there waiting. He approached the bed and crouched over his servant domineeringly, saying,

“Now my little bird I’m going to play with a bit harder today, I would really like to hear you sing. Do you remember your safe words?” “Yes master.” “Good. For now just lay here and DO NOT MOVE. No matter what I do, stay as still as possible, especially those hands of yours. Now lets get you warmed up.”

He proceeded to lick and suck just every inch of skin on Merlin’s porcelain body- studiously avoiding the one place he would wish for such attention. He examined the divots and furrows of Merlin’s body, cataloguing the sensitive sweet spots and ticklish areas, filing them for later use. Merlin was quaking under his ministrations, mewling like a copulating cat, but trying so blessedly hard to stay still. The sight of his diligent obedience warmed both Arthur’s heart and his loins. Without warning he launched his mouth around Merlin’s cock. Merlin shrieked like a man being stabbed and grabbed the bedspread in a vice like grip, to keep from moving. Arthur set up a very irregular rhythm. Designed to frustrate and shatter any illusion of control, or give a pattern that Merlin could anticipate to get off on. He mixed barely there teasing kitten licks, with the blunt dragging over his tongue over Merlin’s viciously sensitive head. Soon the screams became a babble of incoherent moans and piteous whimpers. The melodious sound of his torment sounded like a bubbling stream. It gave Arthur immense satisfaction. 

He pulled off abruptly. Ignoring the confused and heartbroken squawk of his little pet. He moved across the room and settled himself down in a comfy chair. He freed his diamond hard prick and observed the fact that, true to instructions, Merlin hadn’t moved an inch. Arthur smirked victoriously. 

“Now pet, crawl over here and put that insolent mouth of your to its proper use.” 

Merlin let himself down from the bed and crawled across the length of the room. His face was scarlet with shame, from the crawling and the fact that his penis was still rock hard between his leg, leaving him to moan like a whore at every accidental touch while crawling. 

“Tell me darling have you ever sucked cock before?”

“No master.”

“No? Were all your previous lovers blind? That mouth of yours was made for fucking. So tell me little birdie what have you done with others?”

Silence.

“ _Pet?_ ” He said warningly. 

“I... there wasn’t. Its only you master.”

A crushing wave of joyful possessiveness threatened Arthur’s sanity at that utterance. However the tone stayed his hand. In Arthurs experience there were two different kinds of shame. There was the, “oh my gosh I cant believe I’m getting off on something so depraved!” kind of shame. Then there was the “I hate myself because I’m so worthless” kind of shame. The first was Arthur’s mission half the time, but the second was not acceptable in the slightest. Merlin’s downcast expression, unfortunately, seemed to favour the latter. He made to stroke his precious face tenderly. 

“Darling a lack of experience is absolutely nothing to be ashamed of. In fact I can’t tell you how glad it makes me to know I’ll be your first. You’ve made me deliriously happy, because now I get the delectable pleasure of training you to please me from scratch. I get to mould you to be my perfect fit. Oh the things I’ve got planned for you little one. I will teach you how to suck cock. I’ll make you an expert in it, I guarantee. But for now I’d quite like to revel in your innocent fumbling. So come here and suck me. Don’t let your teeth touch me and be careful about going too far back because of your gag reflex.”

Soon Arthur was buried in Merlin’s warm mouth. He was clearly an amateur. But the endearing enthusiasm, was enough to make it one of the better blow jobs he’d ever been given. He kept a string of praise up throughout and clung onto Merlin’s hair. Finally he felt the coil in his stomach tightening. He gave brief warning to the kneeling servant, before encouraging him to milk him dry and swallow every drop. 

“Ah Pet that was wonderful, truly. But I’m afraid, for you my sweet, the night is not nearly over. Now little one, I want you to take that precious cock of yours, which I see is still wonderfully hard, and I want you to rub it against my trouser leg. Yes you heard me right. You’re going to hump my leg like a dog until I tell you to stop.”

Merlin’s whole body seemed to glow with the good kind of shame, as he let out a positively pained whimper at the sensation of mercilessly pressing his weeping member into Arthur’s trouser leg. His eyes seemed to plead for mercy and Arthur grinned. Seeing no reprieve he began to hump his leg in earnest. Arthur sat back, content to watch the show. Soon it became clear from the erratic movements and the tortured cries, that Merlin was dancing dangerously on the knife edge of an orgasm. The rough pressure on his sensitive prick had clearly already turned frustrated pleasure into pure agony. Arthur just waited patiently, smirking. It soon became clear that Merlin was growing fatigued. His limbs were quaking from the strain and his breath was leaving him in harsh pants. Those gorgeously expressive eyes were _pleading_ for Arthur to end this. Arthur did nothing. He saw the moment hope died on Merlin’s face, the realisation that he had no power, no sway and no say over the situation. He was Arthur’s, to do with as he pleased and there would be nothing to stop Arthur from making him do this all night if so chose. God’s Arthur loved breaking peoples hope; the power rush that come with people surrendering everything to him was amazing. And he had been right about Merlin. He really was incandescently beautiful when he suffered. Frustrated tears of hopelessness gathered in corners of Merlin’s eyes, leaving them attractively glossy. It stirred Arthurs arousal again, but still he waited. Soon a sob broke free from Merlin’s throat, his lip wobbled and some tears escaped, trickling gently down his face. It wasn’t full on weeping, but it was still so perfect. The ultimate yielding, to allow your vulnerability purchase in front of another, to display the cracks in your armour. The stunted “yips” of despair he was making, while his body fell apart, even sounded akin to a wounded puppy, perfect for the activity. Merlin was glorious. Arthur was finally hard again, so he told Merlin to stop (to his obvious relief). Arthur then worked himself to a luxurious orgasm. One that left him shuddering in pleasure, and he aimed his spend directly onto Merlin’s own twitching length. 

“Ok Pet that’s playtime over for now. When I stop talking you need to get up, clean yourself up and get dressed. Then its up to you. You can either leave so you can have time to yourself, to come down from this. Or you can come to me and I’ll hold you through the tears, as your cock finally gives up and wilts. There’s no judgement here. I wont be angry or offended if you leave, nor will I think you weak and mock you if you need my comfort. There’s no right way to deal with all the stuff that comes out of playtime. I just want you to do what’s best for you.”

Arthur watched Merlin clean himself and pondered what he would do. Arthur favoured the notion that Merlin would probably leave. His tears had been ones of angry frustration and he figured Merlin would leave to deal with his injured pride. So he was surprised when, after some seemingly tortured deliberations, Merlin asked to be held. He manoeuvred them over to the bed, sat up and pulled the young servant onto his lap; being careful to put no pressure on Merlin’s somehow still erect penis. He wrapped his strong arms around the lithe boy and stroked circles into his back. Merlin had his faced pressed into Arthur’s neck, snuffling out little whimpers, that made Arthur’s heart melt. 

“That’s it baby, let it out. You we so perfect today my sweet. So brave and strong. You were amazing. No ones every pleased me like you have, everything about you is wonderful. Its like you were made for me, my perfect fit. I’ll cherish every moment I have with you my little love. I’ll be here as long as you need.”

It was a full two months later that Arthur took him for the first time. By then they had established something of a routine. The day after the first time he made him cry, Arthur took Merlin aside and said that he would like him to take a more active role in his own denial. He asked Merlin to edge himself ten times in the morning before work and ten times before bed. Every time Merlin served breakfast, with a flushed, sweaty face, walking gingerly, Arthur felt a buzz of pleasure spark within him. Arthur couldn’t deny he was unbearably fond of the younger man. At least once every day he’d suck Arthur’s cock, looking up at him in wonder with those big blue eyes. Only Merlin could manage to look as cute as a button whilst gagging on another mans dick, buried deep in his throat. He so loved to repeatedly defile that blessed innocence, choking him on his member till those gorgeous eyes sparkled and tears cascaded like delicate crystals on the alabaster canvas of Merlin’s face.

But he had began working him up to bigger things. He started with scissoring him open gently during his teasing sessions, usually whilst sucking his cock hard enough to make him sob. After a few days of this he gave him a small plug, to push in his precious little flower and keep him open. He was instructed to wear it at all times, except when he had to go to the loo. He had relished in Merlin’s devastated expression when he told him that that included patrols and hunts. Watching Merlin on a horse, whilst the plug was inside him had been priceless. His gait had been obvious and Merlin was clearly inflamed with mortification. The knights, (who clearly presumed that the servant had been given a good fucking by someone), took to teasing him with mocking questions of his well being and thinly veiled innuendo. Arthur had taken an obscene amount of joy in his servants discomfort. When they got back to the castle he had pressed Merlin into the wall pulled both they cocks free and began rubbing them ferociously, while Merlin clung to him desperately. He, too soon, spilt over the younger man and dropped his hand, leaving Merlin to whine piteously at the loss of friction. He pulled the younger man in close, pushing his hands above his head and began sucking and licking Merlin’s neck and ears. He growled possessively. 

“How does it feel to know that this is your life now baby, forever so horny that you cant even ride a horse without being reminded that your my bitch. And knowing that every time the knights see you wincing and hobbling, they are think about the fact that your the kind of sissy whore that only gets off on taking it. But they don’t know that its so much worse than that do they? They don’t know that that you’re willing to give up everything, without even the faintest glimmer of hope that you’ll get something back. They don’t know that despite the fact that your a virgin, the only thing you desire is your own misery. They don’t know that your going to spend every day going forth not just being willingly tortured by my hand, but doing it to yourself to make me happy. Because my darling, you. Fucking. Love. It!”

“Yes, my gods yes! I live to suffer at your hands master. I’ll always give you everything, just please, please promise me you’ll always keep me desperate and never give me an ounce of pity! Fucking break me please!”

Arthur crushed his lips against Merlin for there’s first kiss, in a act, not loving, but savagely brutal. He grinned evilly at his toy and uttered:

“Dear pet, you have no clue how hard I can break you.”

Arthur had increased the size of Merlin’s plug incrementally over the course of a month. Until it was a long Arthur’s own prick, but not quite as wide. Merlin had adjusted so that he could go about his business well enough that it was not completely obvious he was walking everywhere with a properly stuffed arsehole. But Arthur lived for those little moments when Merlin would move suddenly and twist just the right way to press that little nub inside him. He’d faintly gasp or tremor, with a glazed expression. He’d watch Merlin go beautifully pink when people would ask after him in concern. It made him smile so possessively every time. Soon, along with morning and evening edges, Merlin was made to fuck himself with the plug for twenty minutes in the middle of the day. 

Then came their first time. After getting Merlin pliant and desperate beneath him, he tied the boys cock and balls up tightly in a diamond criss-cross pattern, that already had Merlin howling in agony. He then languishingly scissored him open, taking great care to brutally smack into his prostate every time. He knew the painfully snug string around his servants balls would prevent any accidents. Besieged by a sadistic curiosity, he abruptly tugged Merlin’s balls harshly. He SCREAMED. It was a noise so dazzlingly sumptuous Arthur nearly came instantly. It took every bit of restraint not to take the opportunity to pummel those precious nuts to dust with his hands, to force Merlin to repeat that amazing symphony of anguish. But all in good time. They were already doing something new, and he had a duty of care not to take him too far too soon. 

Instead he just lined himself up and pushed himself in the freshly stretched passage, that he had drenched in oil. He had to fight for every inch, as Merlin’s arse seem to cling to him desperately; enveloping him in a sleeve of deliriously hot, wet tightness. Merlin was trembling beneath him, his limbs quaking as tried fiercely to support his weight on all fours, despite the fact that earlier play had turned his muscles to jelly. Soon Arthur knocked Merlin’s arms out from under him, pushing Merlin’s face into the pillows viscously. He lifted the boys hips up more, holding them in a punishing grip, that would be sure to paint the delicate ivory of his skin violent purple. He floored the mans bowels with a ferocious fervour, delighting in the tremulous mewls of pleasure-pain Merlin was making. He was getting louder and louder until he felt Merlin’s balls try and fail to pull taught. The accompanying sound of crushed defeat, at the aborted orgasm, and subsequent clamping down of Merlin’s passage pushed Arthur gloriously over the edge. He surged forward and cried out in pleasure. 

He promptly flipped Merlin over onto his back and ordered him to touch himself. He heeded the request, despite the fact that he was literally writhing in desperation. Arthur devoured the sight greedily with his eyes, as he moved to open himself up. Soon he was open, so he made pour oil all over Merlin’s poor cock. Before Merlin could even gasp, Arthur sank down on him, burying Merlin to the hilt. Merlin howled and literally thrashed, either trying to unseat his prince, or get some kind of control over the situation. Arthur smirked mockingly at his servant, and proceeded to ignore him, as one might a tantruming child. He chose to simply rise and fall to his own rhythm, mining his pleasure alone. Almost as if Merlin’s cock was simply an inanimate object he was spearing himself with. Not something you have to take note of- just a means to an end. Secretly though, he was glowing in the knowledge of how much pain Merlin must now be in. From the mix of oversensitivity, to the painful constriction of the string. Arthur could feel the string causing a delectable burn in his own rectum, and took savage joy in the knowledge that it had to be positively torturous for the younger boy. It had to be rubbing his painfully aroused cock raw. Soon Arthur had fucked himself back to hardness. He took him self firmly in hand, locked eyes with his lover and cried out loudly, as he sprayed Merlin’s delicate body with his own release. 

Afterwards he cleaned them both up, whilst Merlin lay their trembling and limp. After an appropriate amount of time Arthur pulled him out of his bindings and pulled him into a gentle hug. He kissed him lovingly and patted his hair. He stroked away his tears and soothed him with soft endearments and lavish praise. Merlin was so perfect. 

One of Arthur’s favourite memories was the first time he gave Merlin a ruined orgasm. It had always been one of his most favourite activities and he had been on tenterhooks to try it with his servant. It had been worth the wait. He had had an early dinner and afterwards pulled his servant in close. 

“So my pet are you ready to play?”

“Yes master.”

“We are going to do something new today my sweet. But don’t worry I will tell you exactly what we are hoping to do explicitly beforehand. I think its high time those delicious little balls of yours got emptied, so here’s what we are going to do. First, I’m going to chain you spread eagle on the bed. I’m the going to suck you, jerk you and fuck you with your plug mercilessly. While I do this you are going to beg me to let me cum. And I mean you are going to do it completely earnestly, beg, bargain, whine, the works. You’re not just going to convince me you want to cum, you are going to convince yourself. Then, my sweet, I’m going to tell you no and ruin your precious orgasm. Your seed will trickle out of you in a pitiful volume, as it pointlessly twitches in a fruitless attempt to feel something. You’re going to weep while your feeble little phallus goes flaccid in a pool of your own spend. Then I’m going to have an amazingly powerful orgasm, all over your poor little dick. I’m going to cover your pitiable release in my vastly superior seed. And that is what we are going to do tonight. Do you have any questions my darling?”

“Yes master, I... I mean I’m more than willing. I just.. just don’t understand. Why would you want me to beg for something you wont give me?”

“Oh my precious one, that’s precisely the point. Begging in general is incredibly humiliating, but it is usually tempered with the belief that you may succeed. To beg when you know there is categorically no chance, is so much more mortifying. And you won’t even be subjecting yourself to that ultimate shame for your own benefit, but instead to satisfy me; to prove that you’re my obedient little bitch. But that’s not all, despite the fact that I am telling you I will not relent, eventually you will start to hope. You will get so lost in the sensation of the teasing and the submission of the begging, that the tiniest ember of hope will burn in your chest. You’ll start to bargain for your release, I’ll humour you by pretending to consider it. You’ll get within touching distance of the absolute best orgasm you’ve ever had, the highest bliss. Then I’ll laugh in your face and take it away. It’ll break your heart. And as you lay there contemplating your heartbreak, you’ll come to the sickening realisation that its all on you. Because I had told you exactly what was going to happen and you still offered up your heart to be crushed. Instead of doing anything to stop it or prepare yourself for the inevitable, your feeble heart dreamed and thus you truly enabled your own ultimate suffering.” 

With that, he lead them over to the bed and began his diligent ministrations. As predicted, the begging started out perfunctory and unimaginative. But somewhere after the twenty-fifth edge, glazed desperation started to take over, suspending all semblance of rational thought. Merlin was gasping and panting, wild with desire and promising all sorts of things, that he could never really give. Arthur smelled a victory brewing.

“.... You could collar me and keep me naked at all times. I’ll spend the rest of my life crawling on my knees. I’ll never speak again and I’ll suck you the whole length of the council meeting, even if it takes hours. I’ll give up all my nice food and just live off of bread and water and your semen. I’ll drink so much of it, it will make me fat. I’ll ride on the same horse as you, completely naked, so you can stick your cock in me and fuck me while you ride. Please oh god please, I’ll do ANYTHING just let me come. Just this once please. I’ll be such a good boy for you... pl-please master!”

“Oh pet your painting such a nice picture, would you really do all that for just one little orgasm?”

“YES! Yes master. Please oh please!”

“Well I know I said I wouldn’t, but honestly that’s such a good deal. I have to say I’m really tempted. Some of the things you’ve said... I would really love to be able to put you in your place publically and for just ONE orgasm?...Well I cant believe I’m saying this but, ok, you’ve got a deal.”

“Really?! Oh my gosh thank you thank you thank you so much master. I swear I’ll make it worth your while!”

Merlin’s eyes swam with such trustful hope; he appeared to radiate with effervescent joy. His body was relaxing into the impending pleasure, getting ready for the amazing bliss. Arthur went in for the kill, chuckling heartily. 

“Oh my little bird, you are just too precious. The only thing I want right now is your desolation and for that all I have to do, is this...”

He immediately stopped touching Merlin’s prick and simultaneously pulled the plug out, to leave him heartlessly empty, right as his servant tipped over the edge. 

“NOOOOO!!”

Merlin screamed like a man who’d just watch the love of his life die. He stared in horror as his penis simply dribbled out a tiny amount of cum. His arsehole was spasming pointlessly around nothing. He thrashed futilely in his chains, wailing and was babbling like a man possessed. His face was drenched in snot, sweat and tears. He fixed a devastated glare at Arthur, choking out a bewildered “its gone...” before slumping in defeat, to weep in silence. The sight of him completely broken, pushed Arthur to fulfil his final prediction. As the waves of pleasure from the greatest orgasm of his life crashed over him, he shot his warriors seed over the miserable amount already cushioning Merlin’s softening cock. 

Afterwards he freed Merlin from his chains and cleaned him up, as Merlin was still completely out of it. Limp and quietly crying. 

“Do you want me to hold you baby.”

“Please master. Hold me.”

Needing no more prompting he pulled Merlin up so he was draped flush across his body, where he was sitting up in bed. Merlin burrowed his way into his neck, and Arthur could feel the stomach contractions that suggested he was crying hysterically, despite it being silent. He held him silently for the longest time, waiting for the tears to lessen in intensity. Then he spoke. 

“My darling thank you for your amazing gift. The gift of you giving up what would have been one of the highest pleasure of you life, all for me. I’m overwhelmed with how amazing you were. Your heartbreak, pain and shame was just flawless. It was the single hottest moment of my life to see you so tortured and broken. It’s a gift I will always cherish, so thank you. But tell me truthfully my pet, how did it make you feel?”

“ I was so angry and ashamed, because it all happened exactly like you said it would. And it hurt so much emotionally, it was just awful. I felt it fade into nothing and I was powerless. I’ve never felt so small and pathetic my entire life. Yet it felt _so right_. It was EVERYTHING. Everything I never knew I needed and probably the best moment of my life master.”

Arthur sucked in a breath at the proclamation, and not just his heart started to swell. Merlin felt Arthur’s cock twitch and shyly asked. 

“Master, can.. can I suck your lovely cock please? Its just I really want to feel you cum again, so I can break my heart afresh at thought that I will never know such joy. Because I’m yours. Your satisfaction is the _only_ thing that matters and I need to buy it with my torment.”

Arthur’s cock flooded violently at that proclamation and he didn’t answer with words, he just shoved Merlin’s face into his groin. Merlin made quick work of Arthur’s arousal. Merlin sighed in contentment before snuggling up in Arthurs arms again. Arthur had never felt such bliss.

Eventually, over time, some of the more trusted knights found out about their relationship, to an extent. Therefore it was not so unheard of to see Merlin and Arthur cuddled up for body warmth most nights on patrol. Nor did they seem surprised to find that Arthur often went with his servant to “collect wood”. At night, when it was too dark to see, they’d often hear sucking noises from the couple. Most just “assumed” that Arthur was simply sucking Merlin’s neck again. They were often seen canoodling like that, and most of the knights found it adorable how riled up that simple act made Merlin. Most believed that Merlin must be pretty insatiable, as he always seemed to be on edge. Gwaine would sometimes loudly state the belief that Arthur would have to buck his ideas up if he was going to give it to his insatiable servant hard enough. At that, Arthur’s eyes would invariably go dark and he would say something like “Yes it seems I’m going to have to work harder than ever it if I’m to give him exactly what he needs.” At which Merlin would always repress a shudder. 

However, while most simply viewed the relationship as nothing short of adorable, some had an inkling of what was going on. As Arthur became regent, orgies became a lot more regular among the knights, due to Arthur’s more tolerant nature. He merely insisted that they were discrete, not bothering anyone near by and that no one had been forced or coerced to be there. So when Merlin had first turned up, they had been a bit concerned. No one wished to touch the regents lover, if he was off limits. But Merlin had explained that he was only here to watch and that no one was to touch him. He’d strip off completely and kneel in the corner and just watch. His cock would be jutting out proudly, but no matter how much he seemed to sweat or whimper he never took himself in hand. It caused a bit of gossip, but no one every knew what to make of it, so it became one of those bizarre oddities. Especially when Arthur would ask if Merlin enjoyed himself, and become so smugly satisfied at being told that, once again, he had just watched. 

Merlin had come back from one such session, painfully aroused and begging to suck Arthur off. 

“In a moment pet, first tell me, did you have fun tonight?”

“Ye-yes mas-ter.” He choked out through harsh breathing.

“Did you touch yourself baby?”

“Never master.”

“Ah little one you never disappoint. I always love how on edge it makes you to attend these little gatherings. Is it just because you’re such a slut you can’t get enough of an eyeful? Or is it because you enjoy seeing how real men fuck. All those delightful orgasms they have. Everyone enjoys themselves so much. The cum and they cum over and over again, repaying each other in kind, so that no one leaves unsatisfied. No one except you baby. Because unlike ever other normal person out there, you don’t get to cum do you? Poor little dear, so hard and wanting, lusting over what everyone else has and he never will. It would be adorable, if it wasn’t so laughable.” Merlin groaned deeply before asking.

“Why do you never go master? You could have anyone you want, or even just watch.” 

“Pet, none of those men interest me. How can they, when I have someone as gorgeous as you kneeling at my feet? And as for watching, its not my thing. I’d only ever watch you anyway. Seeing people get off and be satisfied is just the biggest turn off for me. You know the only thing that gets me going is watching people suffer. Its just how I’m wired my love. So its a good job I have someone so utterly perfect for me isn’t it? You give me what I need like no body else and I love you for it baby. Now come here and suck my cock little bird.”

In the aftermath of Arthur becoming king, they initially had a lot less spare time. There was so much paperwork. But Arthur still made time for little play. Mainly it involved Merlin keeping his cock warm whilst he worked, either with his mouth or his arse. Arthur enjoyed inviting the steward to have a private meeting with him about staffing, whilst Merlin was sequestered under the desk drooling over his cock. He had also instructed Merlin to keep his nipples erect at all times, not the easiest of instructions. He delighted in doing random spot checks to catch him out, thinking that it would be fun to have to tell him off for failing. Instead, Arthur just kept getting increasingly aroused to discover that they always _were_ erect, meaning Merlin must’ve been spending an indecent amount of his free time pinching his nipples, all for him. 

He also enjoyed having Merlin do things to himself, whilst Arthur did paperwork and pretended to not be remotely interested. He had had a special chair commissioned in secret, that he could lock Merlin’s plug in place on the seat. He’d then make him squat up and down on the chair, simultaneously working out and working himself up. It always left him weak and trembling and so ripe for breaking. Other times Merlin simply sat naked on his lap while he worked, nuzzling his neck, as Arthur occasionally took a break to tease Merlin’s dick or lightly finger his hole. 

The longest period of time that they didn’t play at all, was in the four months after Merlin’s magic had been revealed. Over all Arthur felt he had dealt with it pretty well. He supposed part of him had always known, both that magic couldn’t be completely evil and that there was some part of Merlin that, despite all their intimacy he couldn’t quite reach. At any rate there had been no death threats or banishment. He hadn’t even dismissed him from his service. They’d talked a lot, about magic in general and Merlin’s actions specifically. Arthur couldn’t say he was happy with every decision Merlin had made, but he respected that fact that he was still just a man, trying his hardest with very bad options. So whilst he had been angry, (so angry), he had also felt awe. How could he not be warmed by the extent of Merlin’s devotion? Not only that, but to appreciate that this man, who could bend the heavens to his whim, would willingly lie in a crumpled heap at Arthur’s feet? It was simply mind boggling. And completely arousing. 

The lack of touching hadn’t been meant as a punishment. Arthur had simply been too tired and emotionally drained from it all. Lifting the ban had also taken a herculean effort, that had sapped his energy and libido. Also he had needed to make sure he had really dealt with all his anger. Because while he enjoyed _hurting_ Merlin, he also didn’t want to HURT him. Such was a masters responsibility; walking that very fine line between good and bad suffering. In retrospect he probably should have made that clear. 

For the first time in four months he pulled Merlin close and sucked his neck, expecting him to melt into the touch or squirm with ticklishness. Instead the young man tensed, before bursting into heart wrenching sobs. Concerned, Arthur immediately sat down and pulled Merlin onto his lap. 

“Baby what’s wrong?”

“You’re to-touching me again.”

“Yes...”

“I.. I tho- thought yyou hhated me! That you were dis- _disgusted_ by what I am. And you wanted to cast me away! That I’m no- not enough for you anymore.”

Arthur felt like he’d been stabbed. Curse him for not thinking of this from Merlin’s perspective. 

“Oh pet no! I would never turn you away little love. I was angry, I’ll admit it. I was processing it and going through a lot. I didn’t want to risk hurting you while my feelings were running high. But I should have made sure you knew that darling. This is all on me. I’m so very sorry. Sorry I ever could have made you feel like I could send you away. You’re my everything little bird. I’d make you my consort in a heart beat if things were different.” 

“I know why you can’t. I understand. You need to marry a princess. Someone who you can be proud of to stand along side you. Not just a servant you can fuck.”

“DONT EVER TALK ABOUT YOURSELF LIKE THAT! I mean it! You are everything to me and I will never love another. There is no one id been prouder to stand alongside! But I’m not a fool. I know you deserve more than I give you. If you became my consort you’d be mine forever, and I know you couldn’t have meant for that to be the case when you agreed to be mine. I’ve always known my time with you is borrowed, that one day you’ll seek someone who can give you more. I’ve made peace with that fact that one day will move on, whilst I never will. I love you too much to force you into being mine forever, no matter how much I may wish it.”

“NO! You don’t get to just say that! I’ll always be yours. Forever and ever. Even if you send me away tomorrow, I’ll always be yours. Take me up, cast me away, it doesn’t matter because I will never belong to another, even my self. The body I live in belongs to you. That will never change. I will still edge myself every day, wear and fuck myself with me plug and keep my nipples hard. I’ll never cum again, I swear it. Even if you marry some gorgeous princess tomorrow, fall in love and have children, I’ll still torture myself for you, without you ever giving me a scrap of recognition. All in the hope that one day, be it ten years from now, you think back on this conversation and my pledge and it makes you happy. You’re all I want and I’ll prove it!”

Merlin immediately started chanting and was engulfed with a golden light. He groaned wantonly before shuddering and burrowing himself in Arthur’s neck. 

“Merlin, what did you just do?”

“I pledged my orgasms to you. Using magic. From now on, unless YOU have given me an explicit instruction to have an orgasm, then I literally cant. Even if I were to spend the rest of my life masturbating, the only thing I would ever be able to do is edge and ruin. And it can never be undone. So if you wanted to, you could send me away knowing that I will never be able to betray you, even if my heart was too weak to endure, my body would now be strong enough.”

Arthur sucked in an astonished breath, before a possessive fever had him tear Merlin’s clothes off of his body, shredding the cheap fabric, before wrestling him to the floor and crushing his fragile body. 

“You’re mine. Mine forever. I’m never going to let you go ever! I’m going to spend every day of the rest of your life teasing and tormenting you and your going to be powerless to stop it. The most powerful sorcerer in the world, writhing under my hand, owned by me, mind, soul and body. Even your magic seeks to keep you trapped beneath me, because that’s where you belong. And I’m. NEVER. LETTING. YOU. GO!”

“Gods yes master! Please show me I’m yours!”

“What do you want me to do pet? How shall I show you that you belong to me and me alone? What will put you in your place?”

Merlin peeked through his lashes, suddenly demure and shy. 

“Can you brand me? I.. I wanna bear your mark. Then you can ruin me over and over, till I’m broken. So that afterward you can hold me a fix me.”

Arthur _loved_ this man. 

So that was how Merlin came to spend the whole evening howling and writhing on Arthur’s bed. His balls had been completely drained from repeated ruined orgasms, but still Arthur kept going. It left Merlin floating in a tortured daze, as Arthur kept forcing his body to attempt to spill, despite the fact that he was completely dry. His chest was adorned with a fresh scar, in the shape of the Pendragon crest. Right over his heart. 

Two weeks later Arthur officially announced that Merlin was his consort. 

The freedom of magic opened up a whole new world of possibilities with playtime. Merlin made Arthur a set of magic rings, that could be used to enhance playtime. One caused Merlin’s plug to move in and out of him. Another caused it to vibrate. A final one caused Merlin to feel like someone was sucking him off. He could turn the features on and off by pressing the rings, and twirling them changed the intensity. So he could stand there fiddling with his rings, in front of his unknowing subjects, whilst secretly making his consort writhe. He also enjoyed having Merlin play with glamours. Merlin would be sitting in on the council meetings, projecting the image that he was wearing clothes. Only Arthur could see that Merlin was sitting there, gloriously naked except for a beautiful jewelled collar around his neck, that matched his crown. 

Whilst it was tempting to have Merlin naked at all times, sometimes the best fun was when Merlin was wearing clothes. There would be many a banquet were Arthur would mercilessly tease his warlock with the rings, forcing to have multiple ruined orgasms in his pants. Merlin was so beautiful when he was trying not to whimper and had to suppress the tears that ruined orgasms still bought. More than once Arthur’s playing had forced Merlin to cast a glamour on his face, so that no one could see that it was streaked with tears. Spilling in his pants like a teenager never failed to make Merlin pout adorably, even if he had to tone it down in public. This always made Arthur tell the kitchens not to serve Merlin dessert, as he would be “eating it later”. Merlin would then flush with knowledge that he would licking his own cum off of his pants later. After all there was no need to be a “prat” to the laundry girls, Arthur had said sweetly, to Merlin’s initial glower. 

One morning Arthur made sure to wake up before Merlin, so he could get him breakfast in bed. Merlin almost exclusively woke before Arthur, because of years of habit. Merlin would wake and perform his morning edges. Sometimes Arthur would sleep through and other times he would wake and watch him. But today was different. Today was his gift. 

“Sweet-pea wake up. I’ve got breakfast for you little bird.”

“Ar-Arthur whatya doin’ ‘p. Oh breakfast! And its all my favourites. What’s the occasion?”

“The occasion pet, is that today marks five years since you agreed to be me mine. Five years since you last had an orgasm. So, my darling, today is all yours. You can have anything you want. And I do mean _anything_.”

Merlin’s face glowed with happiness, even as his forehead crinkled in concentration. 

“Anything?” Arthur nodded. “Well first I want you to edge me for at least an hour. The I want you to tie up my balls, hard, and hit and pull them till they are bruised and I’m screaming for mercy, which of course will just make you laugh. Then I want you to fuck me and have me suck you on every piece of furniture in the room. I want to hump your leg, while you do paperwork and ignore me, playing with the rings so I don’t know what to expect. Then I want you to carve your name into my arse cheeks, before ruining me till I run dry. Then you can cum on my face and whisper that you will never, ever let me cum again. Because one random day, five years ago, I had my last ever orgasm. At the time I didn’t know it and it was so worthless I can’t even remember it. But you’ll say never mind and tell me that that part of my life is gone forever and I’ll never get it back.”

Arthur beamed at his darling, giddy on the pure love he felt in that moment. It was remarkable how this man was his perfect fit. The other half of his whole. He eventually smirked. 

“Well, whilst that will certainly be a hardship for me darling, I love you far too much to say no. I’m gonna give you exactly what you need pet.”

“Thank you so much. I love you with all my heart. Master.”

Arthur smiled at the gift of surrender.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thats all folks! (Wait is that trademarked?) I was thinking about the idea of a campanion piece from Merlins perspective, but this took way more time to write than I anticipated.


End file.
